Zheng Jie
Zheng Jie D. O. B: 26th August 1999 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: Odessa, TX Occupation: Student Power (If DNA Alternate): Adoptive Muscle Memory ' Personality Ever since he was little JJ has had a very short attention span. He is easily distracted and can never remain focused on one thing for very long. This makes it difficult for him to learn as he struggles to concentrate on reading or even listening to someone talk. It isn’t rare that he will noticeably tune out during a conversation and sometimes interrupt someone to start talking about something entirely different because his mind has wandered. This is not a behaviour he has been able to train himself out of, not through lack of trying. It makes him struggle academically despite being reasonably bright. Being shy and quiet JJ finds it difficult to make friends. He doesn’t stand out from the crowd if he can help it, preferring not to be the centre of attention as he doesn’t have positive associations with the spotlight. This results in him often being overlooked, which can be a blessing or a curse in different situations. However once a friendship is established his confidence grows within it until quiet becomes an inappropriate way to describe him. Due to his need to be doing something different all the time to keep himself entertained he is rarely boring company. Though not a thrill seeker per say he has an ‘up for anything’ attitude which means he’ll try most things once if presented with the opportunity. Jie finds it difficult to motivate himself, partly due to a long history of failure at the things he attempts. He needs someone to push him if he is to continue to try at something and without this is likely to give up if not met with immediate results. Along with other things this makes him more of a follower than a leader though he is not afraid to make decisions for a group should no one else be willing. He is a kind hearted person as far as he can be however he has a tendency to resent those who are more successful than him. Although not competitive in the manner that he doesn’t try to beat people he still doesn’t like to be beaten. History 'Family Relations: ‘Frank’ Zheng Fa - Father ‘Claire’ Li Jia - Mother ‘Jodie’ Zheng Zhao Di – Older Sister 'Story To Date:' Jie was born the first soon but second child to a Chinese couple who themselves had been born and raised in America. Despite this the family was quite a traditional one and placed much importance on the birth of their son. They named him for what they hoped for him, that he would be outstanding. However as the two Zheng children grew up it became apparent that Jie wasn’t turning out to be the success his parents had hoped. In fact his sister was the one who excelled both in school and outside the classroom where she learnt to play the violin. In contrast Jie seemed incapable of being anything other than average despite the long hours his parents forced him to study and practice. The lack of free time this strict routine left the boy, combined with his shy nature, made it very difficult for Jie to make friends. He had very few in his early scool years and none of them were close. Rather than have them round to play, something which his parents would have been unlikely to allow anyway, he spent his time alone. He had a few video games which he loved to play and a small collection of comics he’d brought with the little money he’d collected himself. He kept the comics hidden knowing his parents would disapprove of him reading these instead of the classic novels they deemed appropriate. This seems like insufficient entertainment however most of his time was taken up with study and piano practice. As the children got older it dawned on Jie’s parents that his sister was the one who would bring their family the honour they desired. They shifted their attentions to Zheng Zhao Di though Jie remained a constant frustration to his parents and they continued to push him to do better. However the problem wasn’t a want of trying, it was Jie’s inability to concentrate which ruined his chances of success in the way his parents sought for him. Their disappointment was a burden on him but Jaie didn’t complain, nor did he speak up when he started getting bullied in school. For this reason and because of his lack of attachments in his hometown Jie was not upset which his family decided to move to Texas. His sister had been accepted into a music school in Odessa. 'Threads:' Orientation to Victimisation - September 2012: Odessa, TX Playlist Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)